


Un dio al comando

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fucina di seduzione [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tra le pessime idee che ha avuto Tony Stark, insegnare a Loki il BDSM è una delle peggiori.





	Un dio al comando

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al 10° p0rnfest!  
> MARVEL - THE AVENGERS Loki/Tony Stark Tony spiega a Loki cos'è il bdsm. Very dirty sex ensues.

Un dio al comando  
  


  
  


Loki accarezzò con la mano l'acqua della cascatella posizionata al centro del salotto. Si voltò verso Tony e lo guardò accomodarsi su un divano. Stark era intento a sorseggiare un drink.

"Si può sapere perché mi hai fatto venire?" domandò con tono altero.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, poggiò il bicchiere sul tavolinetto di fronte a sé di fianco ad una bottiglia e accavallò le gambe.

"Due domande. Prima, e più importante, il drink lo vuoi con o senza ghiaccio?".

Loki inarcò un sopracciglio e piegò le labbra sottili in un sorriso.

"Decisamente senza" rispose. Le dita umide si asciugarono, scettro e elmo scomparvero.

Tony annuì, prese la bottiglia e riempì un bicchiere vuoto. Lo porse a Loki, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi castani.

"Seconda domanda, e punto focale del perché sei qui. Su Asgard lo avete il BDSM? Perché quella tuta è molto da Slave e mi chiedevo se fosse un gioco tuo e di Point Break".

Loki afferrò il bicchiere di Tony.

"Abbiamo schiavi su Asgard, ma io ero un principe" ribatté.

Tony prese l'altro bicchiere sul tavolo, lo sorseggiò e si umettò le labbra.

"Quindi il tuo è effettivamente un costume di scena per una seduta?".

Loki sorseggiò il proprio drink.

"Non so a cosa ti riferisci" ammise.

Tony sgranò gli occhi, finì il proprio drink e sbatté il bicchiere sul tavolinetto, si alzò in piedi di scatto.

"Non puoi non sapere cos'è il BDSM!".

Loki sorseggiò nuovamente il suo drink, scrollando le spalle.

Tony lo raggiunse, gli sfilò il drink di mano, lo finì e tornò verso il divano. Poggiò il bicchiere sul tavolinetto e si stese a pancia in giù poggiando il mento sul bracciolo.

"E' una cosa molto importante se vuoi essere un vero tiranno spaziale e tutto il resto".

Loki si leccò le labbra e si piegò in avanti, appoggiando una mano sul fianco.

"E' qualcosa di divertente, almeno?" domandò.

Tony si stese di schiena, lasciò ricadere una gamba dal divano e la ondeggiò, sogghignò.

"Facciamo un patto. Tu fai apparire un paio di corde, manette, bende e bavagli, io ti insegno come usarle; e se nessuno si fa male evito di prenderti a calci fino a casa".

Loki si passò l'indice dell'altra mano sulle labbra, seguendone i contorni.

"Niente di più facile per me" sussurrò. Si tolse la mano dal viso e schioccò le dita. Manette dorate con chiavi dalla forma arzigogolata, corde, bende argentee e bavagli comparvero sul pavimento intorno al dio.

Tony ridacchiò, prese una benda argentata e se la legò attorno agli occhi. Batté le palpebre vedendo nero, mosse il capo a destra e sinistra.

"Okay, anche se sono pacchiane fanno il loro lavoro. Suppongo tu abbia sviluppato qualche trauma irreversibile con il venire legato e imbavagliato, vero?".

Loki appoggiò un piede sul bracciolo del divano e si accarezzò la gamba.

"Non temo nulla" ribatté. Schioccò la lingua sul palato. "E tu?" lo sfidò.

Tony si sollevò la benda, sorrise divertito socchiudendo gli occhi castani brillanti di riflessi oro.

"Sai che non ti vedo fare il sexy, bendato?" chiese.

Gli porse i polsi, inarcò un sopracciglio e sogghignò.

"Te la faccio breve. BDSM vuol dire che tu puoi legarmi, bendarmi, imbavagliarmi e scoparmi in varie posizioni, usando nomignoli strani e fantasiosi; ma solo finché non ti dico basta".

Loki si abbassò e prese un paio di manette, appoggiò la chiave su un tavolinetto e legò i polsi di Tony. Schioccò nuovamente le dita e i vestiti di entrambi scomparvero in una nebbiolina verde.

"Forse voi Midgardiani siete meno arretrati di quanto si pensi nell'universo" sussurrò roco.

Tony sogghignò divertito, alzò i polsi legati e con le dita si abbassò nuovamente la benda sugli occhi; incrociò le gambe nude sul divano.

"Perché conosciamo parecchi giochetti erotici?" chiese.

Loki gli accarezzò il collo con una mano, mentre con l'altra gli graffiò la schiena.

"Ogni parte del corpo può essere fonte di perversione" sussurrò.

Gli leccò il lobo dell'orecchio, scese lungo l'incavo del collo. Gli mordicchiò una spalla e la succhiò, lasciando i segni dei denti.

Tony mugolò di piacere, si puntellò con i gomiti sul divano e vi poggiò anche i piedi, tendendosi con il corpo verso l'alto.

"Chiariamoci, funziona solo finché mi piace, quindi se vuoi tirare fuori una frusta per pentapalmi fammelo sapere con qualche minuto di anticipo".

Loki scoppiò a ridere.

"Se volessi un pentapalmo, non sarei con te" ribatté. Gli passò una mano tra i capelli castani.

"E cosa ne pensi di un collare?" propose.

Tony gli passò le mani sopra la testa per avvolgergliele dietro al collo, teneva gli occhi socchiusi dietro la benda cercando d'intravedere davanti a sé.

"Vedo che hai afferrato il senso. Se non tiri la corda, e non lo fai dorato, puoi metterne anche tre; di collari".

Loki gli fece apparire un collare di pelle nera e lo leccò. Arcuò la schiena e gli morse il petto. Afferrò tra i denti uno dei capezzoli e lo tirò. Passò una mano sopra il fianco di Tony.

Schioccò le dita con l'altra mano e al collare apparve collegata una catenella d'argento.

Loki fece una serie di succhiotti sulle spalle e sul petto di Tony. Baciò ripetutamente l'incavo del petto di Stark.

Tony lo spinse verso di sé, gli avvolse le gambe alla vita e si arcuò ripetutamente verso l'alto oscillando dietro la schiena di Loki le mani legate, sogghignò.

"Ci stai prendendo gusto, Piccolo cervo?" sussurrò, con tono appena roco.

Loki lo tenne issato con un braccio, si abbassò e lo adagiò sul pavimento.

Lo fece stendere su un fianco e gli sollevò una gamba verso l'alto accarezzandogli la coscia.

Con l'altra mano giocherellò con il suo labbro, arrossandoglielo.

"Non sai quanto" sussurrò.

Gli prese la mano e se la portò al proprio membro, facendosi accarezzare dalle dita bollenti di Stark.

Tony gli carezzò l'erezione con le dita bollenti, sentendo le manette ai polsi tintinnare ad ogni movimento. Dimenò il bacino, sporgendo il capo cercando il corpo dell'altro.

"Se arriviamo al dunque, la prossima volta ti faccio vedere qualche giochetto più specifico" sussurrò in risposta.

"Tipo?" domandò Loki con voce seducente.

Tony mugugnò, mosse le mani sull'erezione dell'altro e continuò a spingersi.

"Roba che comprende frustini, gag ball, vibratori ed altre cose divertenti che probabilmente non hai mai visto. Dalle vostre parti il sesso funziona come da noi o si parla tutto il tempo?".

Loki gli morse il labbro a sangue e leccò il liquido caldo e vermiglio.

"Ci si occupa anche dei piedi e delle mani dei propri signori prima di quella parte che ti sto permettendo di toccare" sussurrò mellifluo.

Tony rise roco, oscillò il capo facendo ondeggiare la benda sugli occhi e cercò di aderire all'altro con il proprio corpo nudo e caldo.

"Oh, ma allora le conosci le regole" scherzò.

Cercò con le labbra l'orecchio di Loki, leccò il lobo e lo morse.

"Non sei il mio Master, quindi accontentati di questo. Un po' di sesso spinto me lo merito, visto che sto tenendo la benda argentata senza storie".

Loki lo avvolse con braccia e gambe, strusciandosi contro di lui. Lo morse a sangue in più punti, succhiando.

Tony lo strinse di rimando, prese a strusciarsi sentendo il corpo dell'altro fresco contro la pelle nuda tesa, mosse il capo cercando il petto di Loki; mugolò e fece oscillare le manette.

Loki evocò un sottile strato di ghiaccio sulla schiena dello Stark , rendendo blu la propria pelle delle mani.

Tony emise un gemito, inarcò la schiena e gli graffiò le spalle aderendo a lui. Scese con le mani fino all'erezione dell'altro, lo masturbò per eccitarlo e con le mani legate lo guidò verso le proprie natiche. Mugugnò, si spinse verso di lui e mosse il capo cercando di scostare la benda.

"Se sei diventato blu, voglio vederlo" sussurrò roco.

Loki gli portò nuovamente le mani al proprio membro, facendosi massaggiare più rapidamente.

"Solo se fai il bravo" mormorò roco.

Tony aggrottò la fronte arricciando il labbro, emise un basso sospiro e si lasciò guidare le mani. Si spinse ripetutamente con il bacino contro di lui, sentiva la propria eccitazione aumentare e aveva gli occhi coperti liquidi.

"Ci sto provando, ma tu continui con i preliminari" provocò, caldo.

Un po' di liquido seminale sfuggì dal membro del dio. Loki lo utilizzò per passarlo dal collo coperto dal collare fino al petto dello Stark.

Tony aprì le labbra emettendo un basso ansito, aderì con il corpo a quello dell'altro e prese a far strofinare le loro erezioni eccitate sentendo la propria pulsare.

Loki gli sollevò la benda mostrandogli le dita blu.

Tony gli rivolse un sorriso, lo baciò e scese a leccargli le dita; le inumidì completamente e prese a succhiarle continuando a strusciarsi con sempre più foga.

Loki gli alzò nuovamente la gamba.

Lo aiutò a penetrarsi con le proprie dita, entrambi ancora sdraiati su un fianco.

Tony gemette, si spinse verso le dita di Loki spingendo avanti e indietro il bacino in modo che la sua erezione cozzasse contro quella umida ed eretta dell'altro; lo baciò intrecciando ripetutamente la lingua con quella dell'altro.

Loki ricambio ai baci furiosamente.

Tony ansimò contro le sue labbra, continuò a spingersi e strusciarsi sentendo un po' del liquido seminale dell'altro bagnargli il petto. Socchiuse gli occhi liquidi, avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio dell'altro.

"Finiremo prima che entri, così. Ti va bene?" sussurrò, roco e caldo.

Loki gli passò le mani sui rivoli di sudore dell'altro fino a inumidirsele. Se le leccò e le annusò.

"Vuoi questo?" chiese con voce tremante.

Tony sollevò il collo, la pelle era arrossata attorno al collare di pelle e alle manette. Annuì, lo baciò ancora e si spinse con il bacino sentendo il proprio corpo teso.


End file.
